FIG. 11 shows an example of a conventional light-emitting apparatus. A semiconductor light-emitting device 90 shown in FIG. 11 includes leads 91 and 92 made of metal, a light-emitting element 93 mounted on the lead 91, a resin molded body 94 that supports the leads 91 and 92, and a light-transmitting member 95 that covers the light-emitting element 93. The resin molded body 94 is formed in some instances by a transfer molding method using a thermoset resin.
When forming the thermoset resin through the transfer molding method, the resin may protrude from fine gaps of a metallic pattern, thus causing burrs to occur. Therefore, a process for removing burrs is commonly used. For example, the use of high-pressure water flow after the formation of the resin molded body 94 can be used to remove burrs.
Copper in some instances is used for the leads 91 and 92 because it is easy to process and has a lower cost. When an improvement of performance of the light-emitting apparatus 90 is required, the main surfaces of the leads 91 and 92 made of copper is plated with a material, such as silver, which is an excellent medium for light reflection and thermal conductivity. However, the plating would be damaged during the process for removing burrs if performed after the resin molded body 94 is formed.